


Remembrance

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: After a long separation, Sam and Frodo are reunited on Tol Eressëa.





	

After their reunion, Frodo and Sam are sitting at the docks, quietly remembering all the friends and family they have had to leave behind. 


End file.
